Why?
by xavier jones
Summary: Inuyasha is remember days long passed.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha looks out onto the horizon and remembers days long past; the fall of Naraku, fighting alongside his brother then, the way they seemed to dance so well together, how alone they stood no chance of victory but together it was Naraku who felt the grasp of defeat, the way they embraced after that fight…and he remembers how after their sweet embrace, the way they saw who they held and the way it fell apart; how they broke their embrace and turned their swords on each other. He touches the scar on his face and remembers everything. Remembers how their swords stilled reeked of the stench of Naraku's blood as they ravaged each other's already broken bodies, how no words would consol their rage. Even the calming words of Kagome to him did nothing. He remembers how comrades had fallen, on both sides. The scene is forever etched in his mind; Sango and Miroku dead in each other's arms, Shippo, just a teen at the time, broken by Kagura's wind…he remembers Kagura, who had always fought so hard, and how she so gladly excepted the release of death from Kouga after seeing Naraku fallen. Oh, how her eyes begged for that release after seeing him dead. Kanna had long since fallen at that time. When she had fallen she seemed as she had always been, cold, cold and empty. She did not seem disappointed to have fallen nor had she seemed happy. The thing that he remembered most, though, was their fight. The way none could do anything to stop it. Both Rin and Kagome cried out to them to stop. Kouga tried to interfere but was quickly thrown back. Kagome screamed for him to sit but she had long before that fight removed his necklace. Rin fell to her knees in tears screaming out to Sesshoumaru to stop. Her cries turned from those of sadness to those of fear as their swords tore at each other. She had always looked at Sesshoumaru with such adoration but no longer. Sesshoumaru heard her cries just as Inuyasha heard those of Kagome. Both brothers had tears falling down their faces and their bodies had all but given up. Neither knew why they fought but it didn't matter. All that mattered to them was that the other was beaten. They had long since forgotten the fight that led to such hate, they called it differences of blood but both knew it was more than that; both remembered a time when they were as brothers with one another and neither remembered when nor why that had ended, in truth, neither cared. Perhaps it had mattered at one time but then all that mattered was that the other was dead. Tears fell from their eyes at the sound of the cries of those they loved and at the ravaging they inflicted on one another. Why, why had they cared what happened to the other? They didn't even care about their own pain. Sesshoumaru brought his sword up and it tore through Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha had barely had time to save his eye from the strike. Then swords clashed again and shattered. The shards flew every which way and finally one reached a mark. Its mark had been one of innocence, one that let out a cry that pierced through the flames of anger and led to tears of sadness. All had heard the cry and in an instant the battlefield silenced. The silence was deafening and more so was the cry of anguish that escaped from the mouth of the wrenched over Sesshoumaru. Tears flew unabated from Sesshoumaru's eyes as his eyes closed in on the fallen Rin. He ran over to her and grasped her in his arms. "Please, please my Rin, rise," said Sesshoumaru, his voice quavering greatly. "L-l-l-lord Sesshoumaru...y-y-you stopped fighting. I'm happy you stopped fighting, it isn't good," said Rin weakly as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Don't leave me Rin, I need you," said Sesshoumaru as tears fell onto Rin's face. "Don't cry," said Rin, "You saved me once, can't expect you to always be there." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in hope and his hand shot down to his waste as he reached for the sword of his father, but that had been long since lost; thrown away in anger when he had retrieved his arm from the burial ground of his father. Rin had searched for it as long as she could but Sesshoumaru left before it could be found cursing the name of his father. Rin's eyes began to close and she whispered, "I always loved you, Lord Sesshou…" "No, no, Rin. Riiinnnnn!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru holding Rin's dead body tight to his body as tears fell unabated from his eyes. Inuyasha found himself smirking at the weakness his brother showed. He found himself laughing so cruelly and walking toward Sesshoumaru quavering body. "Look at the great Sesshoumaru! He who cares for no human! Reduced to a whimpering dog!" yelled Inuyasha against his own will. "SIT!!! SIT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" yelled Kagome running toward Inuyasha and beating on his chest. Inuyasha paid no head to Kagome and kept berating his weakened brother who stiffened at his words. "You who tortured and prodded me for my human mother, cursed and spit on the name of our father for loving her! Look at yourself, crying over one dead little wench!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I'm poor so please don't sue me.

Kagome cried loudly as Inuyasha's cruel laughter cut into her deeper than any sword ever could. She begged for Inuyasha to stop, begged for him to sit. Sesshoumaru sat on a knee shaking as Inuyasha's cruel words echoed through his mind. His eyes turned blood red and his claws ached for the sweet taste of blood. "Still crying over your dead wench?" asked Inuyasha savoring the sight of Sesshoumaru's weakness. Sesshoumaru jumped up and was at Inuyasha nearly before anyone saw him move. Kagome yelped at the sight of Sesshoumaru right beside her and was swatted away by Inuyasha barely escaping Sesshoumaru's hungry claws. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the face sending him flying across the field. Kagome rose to her knees in tears in time to see Sesshoumaru grab Inuyasha's leg and swing him through a tree. Inuyasha tried futilely to defend himself against the onslaught of his brother. He slashed at him only to have his arm caught and easily broken causing him to cry out loudly. Kagome rose to her feet and was about to run at the two fighting dogs when Kouga grabbed her from behind. "NO! NO! NOOOO!" yelled Kagome with countless tears slipping down her face as she tried to break from Kouga's grip. "No, you can't do anything," said Kouga trying to calm her. "He's killing Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome watching the scene with terror filling her eyes. Sesshoumaru sliced through Inuyasha's flesh, tearing through sinew and muscle easily. Inuyasha fell to the ground moaning in pain. "Huh! Where your witty fucking bullshit now?" yelled Sesshoumaru crushing Inuyasha's bloodied face into the dirt. "Come on, talk about her again, you worthless piece of shit, I dare you!" "J-j-j-just one dead little wench," said Inuyasha nearly sapping all of his remaining energy to do so. Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha by the throat and smirked maliciously. "You must really want to die," said Sesshoumaru crushing Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha raised his arms to Sesshoumaru's and futilely tried to break his iron grip. Kagome cried out and reached toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha's vision began to blur and he tried to speak against Sesshoumaru's grip. "Oh, you wish to speak?" asked Sesshoumaru loosening his hold and allowing Inuyasha to speak. "W-w-why?" asked Inuyasha lightly. Sesshoumaru looked at him quizzically. "Why, Sesshoumaru, why do you hate so much? Why do you hate me? Why do you hate father? Why do you hate my mother? Just, why, Sesshoumaru, why?" asked Inuyasha with the conviction in his voice rising with each question. Sesshoumaru growled and threw Inuyasha to the ground as he remembered. He remembered Inuyasha playing with their father and his mother, Inuyasha curled up next to their father sleeping peacefully, Inuyasha's mother in their father's arms, the protective way their father watched Inuyasha and his mother, and the cold stare his father always seemed to give him; a look professing the strength both of them knew Sesshoumaru had, even as a child. "Stupid, weak, pathetic…" muttered Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha rose to his knees. Sesshoumaru turned his glance to Inuyasha and bared his teeth walking toward him again. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the kneeled Inuyasha and cracked his knuckles before picking him up and pulling him close to his face. "You want to know why, do you?" whispered Sesshoumaru angrily. "Because I was never you, I was and am Sesshoumaru, the powerful and feared son of our father. I need no protection and as such I received no love. You on the other hand, are and have always been Inuyasha, the weak human son of our father, and you need protection and love. That has how it has always been, well, until her," he said, tears coming to his eyes as he pointed to Rin's dead body, "she didn't care I was a powerful demon…and now, now she's dead and I'm alone, and you, Inuyasha, will pay the price for that!" Kagome elbowed Kouga in the stomach and broke into a run. "Inuyasha I'll save you!" yelled Kagome running toward the two dogs. She quickly grabbed an arrow and bow from the ground, then loaded and aimed quickly before firing. Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and cracked his knuckles again before firing his claws toward Inuyasha, who had tears falling down his face at the time. A cruel smile covered Sesshoumaru's face as his claws enclosed on Inuyasha's stomach. The string of the bow vibrated after releasing the arrow which embedded itself deep into Sesshoumaru's side. Inuyasha closed his eyes in expectance of the sharp pain of Sesshoumaru's claws penetrating his soft flesh. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel the sharp pain only to see his brother disappear into the wind before his eyes as the holy magic of Kagome's arrow took affect. Sesshoumaru's arm blew off into the wind causing Inuyasha to drop to the cold earth in tears. A cry of anguish escaped from his mouth as Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's neck saying it was ok. He thought to himself, its ok, its ok, how the hell is this ok? (Back in the present) A chill wind blows and Inuyasha feels the tears running down his face chill but continues watching the horizon light up as the moon rises into the sky and whispers what he has always wondered…"Why?"


End file.
